Cool Haircut
by chigusa senrou
Summary: Shiraishi Kuranosuke likes Akaya's hairstlye. But has anyone wondered why ? Shonen ai pairings.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Prince of tennis and its characters belong to Konomi Takeshi.

Cool Haircut

Shiraishi Kuranosuke was thinking about something very important. He didn't know that this something important will lead to very interesting consequences. It was a usual day at training camp. Seigaku, Rokkaku, Hyoutei, Rikkaidai and Shitenhouji had gathered for training in the mountains. Atobe Keigo owned the resort of that place and had invited everyone. Oshitari Yuushi had of course invited Shitenhouji since his dear cousin was part of it. Zaizen was teasing Kintarou, who was trying to escape from him so he could have a match with Koshimae. The others were practising with their respective partners.

Seigaku- Hyoutei

Rikkaidai- Rokkaku

Shitenhouji was on a break.

Kenya Oshitari looked at his captain and boyfriend who was for some reason preoccupied.

Kenya,"hey what's the matter?"

Shiraishi,"hmm it's actually kin chan."

Kenya was surprised,"Kin chan, has something happened to our cute kin chan?"

Shiraishi looked upset, "I want to discuss something with him. "

Before Shiraishi could say anything Akaya Kirihara came to Shiraishi followed by his boyfriend Yanagi Renji.

Akaya, "Shiraishi sempai you like my hairstyle don't you?"

Shiraishi," yeah, I do."

Akaya started giggling and looked back at Yanagi who had now turned into Niou Masaharu himself.

Kenya, "Whoa you are scary. I thought you were that weird data collector. "

Niou," I can't believe this, somebody actually likes this seaweed hairstyle. "

Niou looked at Kenya," please keep a watch on your boyfriend. "

Kenya,"yeah sure, why not. "

Akaya,"sempai you owe me 10 000 yen."

Niou paled at this." hey ecstasy guy you sure this brat has not threatened you?"

Shiraishi,"no I like his hair and so does Kenya."

kenya avoided looking at anyone. he loved shiraishi but he sure as hell didn't like akaya's hairstyle.

Because of the ruckus they were making all schools had gathered there since Akaya was now shouting about how Niou was a big liar.

Atobe Keigo came to see what was the matter, instead of being awed at his prowess in the match against the prince brat they were shouting like hoodlums over just 10 000 yen.

Atobe,"oresama demands an explaination for this insult."

Niou, "what's your problem, it's got nothing to do with you, so butt out."

Atobe, "oresama will pay your bet money so please get back to your positions."

Niou looked at Atobe with respect, "really, I'll see your match against that brat. Hyoutei, Hyoutei."

Akaya, "senpai you are downright low."

Yukimura and Sanada looked at each other.

Atobe, "you should be awed at my process in my match against that brat."

Ryoma,"mada mada dane, you want to let them see you lose that badly."

Atobe looked at Ryoma, "I am winning 3-1 brat, so shut up."

Sanada,"both of you come back right now or 1000 laps this evening."

Niou and Akaya,"hey are you mad we are humans too, you freak."

Sanada said in his commanding voice, "If you don't want to run laps then come back at this instant. Stop slacking off."

Yukimura, "Akaya kun what's the matter?"

Rokkaku was standing quietly since they had no idea what was the matter.

Before Kirihara could say anything Kintarou hugged Shiraishi.

Kintarou,"shira chan save me Chitose and Zaizen sempai are teasing me; they won't let me play with Koshimae."

Shiraishi was very happy to see kin chan," hmm ecstasy."

Shiraishi smiled at him," I 'll talk to them but before I want you to tell me something."

Atobe was not amused he was being ignored," hey what's the matter with you, first clear the tension you caused?"

Shiraishi,"yeah I like Akaya kun's hairstyle and I also said I wish to see the salon from where he got it, but it was simply because I wanted kin chan to get the same hairstyle."

Everyone's eyes turned first to Shiraishi then to Kintarou then to Akaya.

Marui and jirou were the first ones to break the silence since they started laughing like maniacs.

Kenya had no idea what Shiraishi was thinking. Their kin chan was perfect as he was. He too admitted that akaya's hairstyle suited him, the weird haircut was made for him, but no way will it suit kin chan.

Chitose and Zaizen joined in ,"yo kin chan we look forward to seeing you…. Haa haa." They both started laughing.

Fuji was giggling too. Tezuka could really not see the joke.

In minutes everyone started laughing. Akaya screamed. He had enough today.

Kintarou," do you hate me, I don't want people to call me seaweed hair guy, it will never suit me."

Kenya looked at Shiraishi, "Kuranosuke what were you thinking?"

Shiraishi," I thought it will look good on him."

Niou was giggling," ha even a kid doesn't want a hairstyle like you."

Akaya was ready to cry. Yanagi and jackal were holding Akaya so that he wouldn't jump on Niou.

Yagyuu," Masaharu that's quite enough."

Yukimura, "would you please explain what is happening?"

Shiraishi," fine kin chan is cute so I wanted him to have a really cool hairstyle."

Kintarou, "but I don't want to be called seaweed hair . Why would I want to look like him ?"

Akaya, "you look like a wild child with that haircut anyway, at least I look civilised."

Niou,"yup civilised seaweed."

Sanada, "Niou 100 laps in evening."

Niou,"hey what's the big idea?"

Tezuka, "Shiraishi I think I know what you are thinking you like kin chan a lot so you wanted him to have a cool hairstyle why not ask him what style he wants?"

Everyone looked Tezuka. They were all surprised Tezuka had given such a straight answer.

Shiraishi looked at everyone," so you want it like zaizen's"

Kintarou,"no."

Shiraishi, "Atobe."

Kinchan," no way his hairstyle is strange. Moreover I don't want people to call me monkey king."

Seigaku regulars laughed at this comment even Tezuka and oishi.

Atobe," brat who are you calling monkey king?"

"Yagyuu."

Shiraishi looked at the purple haired guy with Niou.

Kintarou,"yup I want to have hairstyle like Yagyuu. I want everyone to call me gentleman too. I really like him. He is very cool."

Yagyuu blushed and smiled a little. Niou was in heaven. He hugged Kintarou and kissed his forehead.

Niou," I love you kid. You have great taste. but i wonder if it will suit you, your hairstyle is unique. it's like's its made for you. so tell your captain to let you stay the way you are."

yagyuu looked at niou as if seeing him for the first time.

yagyuu,"anyone can be a gentleman, all you gotta do is respect others and always talk politely ."

Akaya was ready to throw a fit. "What yagyuu's?"

Unfortunately Akaya had no retort since Yagyuu was handsome. Everyone in Rikkaidai respected Yagyuu a lot.

Akaya," well I still need my money."

* * *

**Extra**

shiraishi,"darn i want to give kin chan a new haircut."

kenya," kuranosuke i think it would be best if you leave kin chan alone , akaya and kin chan have had enough of your ecstasies."

shiraishi pouted,"you are so mean ken."

kenya kissed shiraishi on his cheek and smiled," there still i am mean."

shiraishi smiled,"hmm ecstasy." he pulled kenya and kissed him on the lips.

akaya and yanagi

akaya,"why is everyone so mean to me ?"

yanagi," because you get angry easily and you choose wrog person to make a bet with, i mean niou. are you as stupid as you look, he is a trickster for god's sake."

akaya," senpai teach me how to make a fool out of people."

yanagi grinned, he could never say no to his cute lover.

yanagi," by the way i love your haircut, you are good ."

akaya blushed and went with renji.

* * *

**Author's note**

yeah i got this idea . it's just for fun, don't flame.


End file.
